The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp, and, more particularly, the invention provides an outer lens for a vehicular lamp which causes the lamp to have a glittering appearance.
In a conventional vehicular lamp, fisheye steps are often formed on an outer lens of the lamp to diffuse vertically and horizontally the light passing therethrough.
The conventional vehicular lamp with fisheye steps formed uniformly over the entire surface looks flat as a whole and does not provide a good overall visual impression.